


Adrien's Alpha update notice.

by DragonMan200



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Adrien Agreste, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMan200/pseuds/DragonMan200
Summary: an update as to the location of my stories (Adrien's Alpha and An Alpha's Rut
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Adrien's Alpha update notice.

early this morning (02-16-2020) I got notice of a payed subscription app that had posted my content without my consent and intended to profit from it. Because of this I have changed it so that only registered users can read my stories, something that I have learned will prevent this new site from posting my content. Archive of our own is FREE all you need to do is request an invite from the site and fill out the forms sent to you. from when you have a free account on this site you'll once again be able to read what I post here.

-sincerely  
DragonMan


End file.
